iOpposites Attract
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Freddie has his new girlfriend, Audrey. Sam has her new boyfriend, Marcus. Carly has, no one. So when Carly tries to find true love, she's gonna discover the history between Audrey and Marcus that proves the theory, opposites attract. FINISHED
1. A Cupcake Relationship

Carly

….

I pull the vanilla frosting out of the fridge for my cupcakes. I'm on the prom committee this year and we need to raise money for the DJ. So we all agreed on a bake sale and we all agreed that I need to make exactly two-hundred cupcakes.

" Hey Carly." I hear Freddie say as he enters the apartment.

" Hey Freddie. I'm pretty busy right now." I say, focusing myself on frosting the cupcakes.

" I just have to grab something from the studio." He says.

" Kay-kay." I reply. I pick my head up for a second. Glance around the room and then go back to the cupcakes. Wait, wait, woah, woah! I pick my head up again and a teenage girl with light brown hair and blue eyes sitting by the computer.

" Who are you?" I ask. She turns her head to me and gets off the stool.

" Hi, I'm Audrey." She says coming around the counter. " You must be Carly." Purple sheer button down crop-top, black american apparel high-waisted circle skirt and black ankle boots. Good taste Audrey.

" How did you get in here?" I ask.

" I'm with Freddie." She replies. I cock my eyebrow at her. " I'm with him in the sense that we're dating." She adds.

" So, you two are dating?" I ask.

" Yeah." She replies smiling. " Want help with the cupcakes?" She adds.

" Sure." I hand her a spatula and she starts frosting cupcakes. I leave the kitchen as I hear Freddie come down the stairs. I grab him by the arm and pull him to the couch.

" Your dating again?" I exclaim under my breath.

" So? Your problem?" Freddie says.

" It's just that, you and Sam we're dating about three weeks ago and now your with someone else…does Audrey even know about you and Sam?"

" Audrey and I used to do ballroom dancing together when we're seven. We haven't seen each other in years."

" So why the sudden reunion?"

" We bumped into each other at the mall. We got to talking, then recollecting and then the next thing I knew we went on our first date." Freddie says. " And we have so much in common." He adds.

" Okay then." I say. " But I'm not going to be the one to tell Sam about your new relationship." I add defending myself.

" Fine!" Freddie says putting his hands up. He goes to the computer and I walk back to Audrey.

" I've done twenty-five cupcakes." Audrey says with a smile her face. She's an over-achiever. I like her.

" Your a keeper." I say, patting her back.

" Freddie," Audrey says turning her head to Freddie. Freddie looks at her. " I told you I would get approval from Carly." She adds.

" I'll take you to Groovy Smoothie tonight." Freddie says.

" Yeah!" She squeals with a cupcake in one hand and the spatula in another. Awe, she's cute. Like a fifth grader. I laugh to myself.

" Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's here!" I hear Sam say as she comes through the door.

" My blonde friend who steals my meat." I reply.

" Yes." Sam says happily. I walk out of the kitchen and see her standing with some blonde guy. Tall, brown eyes. Good body. The white v-neck shirt and black jeans do help execute his figure perfectly.

" Who's this?" I ask, checking him out some more.

" This is," Sam says.

" Marcus?" Audrey exclaims with an angry tone of voice. He backs up a bit as Audrey comes towards us with Freddie coming behind her.

" I don't usually see you after school hours unless your just leaving detention." Audrey says in an annoyed tone of voice.

" Well, detention and I do get along." Marcus says.

" Oh, like you and meat."

" Meat and I have a beautiful relationship. Which you won't understand."

" You two know each other?" Sam suddenly asks.

" Marcus and I go to school together." Audrey says. " Sadly" She adds. Freddie stands besides Sam and I as we observe Audrey and Marcus in their nature.

" Question Audrey, did you get all the purple gunk out of hair because I still believe you still got a few knots in your hair." Marcus says. Audrey quickly runs her fingers through her wavy hair.

" Well, no thanks to you I had to use my free time washing my hair instead of studying for tomorrow's math test." Audrey says in annoyance.

" Oh there's a test? Let me pull out my cheat sheet arm." Marcus spats back. Oh no, there's gonna be a fight. I quickly step between them.

" Okay, this little reunion is done." I say. Freddie takes Audrey's hand.

" Let's go get you that smoothie." He says looking into her eyes. I watch Audrey follow Freddie out the door. I watch them leave.

" Did you date her?" Sam asks suddenly to Marcus.

" I only bother her. Today I put purple gunk in her locker so when she opened it, she got covered." Marcus replies. Oh My Gosh. He is the dude version of Sam.

" Are you sure?" Sam asks.

" I hate when you don't believe me!" Marcus says. They begin to argue. I walk into the kitchen and start frosting some more cupcakes. A minute later, the bickering stops. I look to the couch, Sam and Marcus are making out. Like the full second base make-out with the hands all over. I sigh and then look down at the cupcake in my hand. It already has the frosting on it.

" I only have you cupcake." I say to it. Then I take a carnivorous bite.


	2. The Sam Puckett Approval

Freddie

….

I come into Carly's to do iCarly. I walk into the studio and find Carly and Sam talking.

" Hey girls." I say. They stop talking as soon as I say hi.

" What were you girls talking about?" I ask. Sam rolls her eyes and tries to avoid the question. Carly is never the one to keep secrets. Carly looks at me and bites her lip, knowing Sam is going to try to choke her if she says anything but she opens her mouth.

" Sam was just telling me how she met Marcus." Carly says. Sam starts to fiddle with the hem of her turquoise shirt.

" How does the story go?" I ask.

" They met at that jerky shop at the mall," Carly says.

" Flavor my jerky." I comment.

" Yeah, so…Sam was getting some beef jerky and Marcus recommended the turkey jerky. She tried it, and they ended up doing things only a married people would do." Carly says. I look at Sam with a questionable look.

" We made out!" Sam says defending her self. " I have dignity you know." She adds. Of course she has dignity. I open the laptop on the tech cart and mess around with the settings before the show.

" How did you meet Audrey?" Sam asks suddenly. Carly swings her head to Sam from the car hood. Sam stands in the middle of the studio.

" We did ballroom dancing together when we were seven, which my mom forced me to do," Carly giggles. " Audrey and I bumped into each other at the Pear store in the mall." I reply.

" Aaaawwww, nerd love." Sam says in a mocking tone of voice.

" At least some things never change." Carly says in a disappointing tone of voice.

" You okay Carly?" I ask, concerned.

" It's just that," Carly says.

" You two seem to be getting all the relationships and I'm not getting anything. I'm not saying that when I went out with Kyle we didn't kiss but you two have the boyfriend and the girlfriend and all I have is, is, a cupcake!" I wanted to laugh and Sam looked like she wanted too.

-0-

Sam

…..

After the show, I text Marcus to come over so we can hang out. I look at Freddie as he sits on the stool in front of the computer. He's more likely texting Audrey. I look to Carly on my side as we both sit on the couch.

" I'm in the mood to watch a horror movie." Carly says, pressing buttons on the clicker.

" Your always in the mood to watch a horror movie." I say chuckling.

" It's fun to scare myself."

" It's fun to scare you." A two minute silence comes between us.

" You were the one who put fake bloody hand in my closet?" Carly suddenly asks.

" With the help of the art club." I say smiling. She punches my arm. Her punches never hurt. She's a weakling. She has the muscles of a five year old. Weakling. My phone vibrates in my hand and I look down at Marcus' reply to my hang-out invite.

**From: BF (Marcus)**

**To: Samm**

**sorry, can't hang. helping dad w/ little ones. it's WW3 in my house.**

" Bummer." I say to myself.

" What's a bummer?" Carly asks. I look at her.

" Marcus can't hang 'cause he has to keep the fortress down at the house." I reply.

" How about you help him." Carly suggests.

" Have you seen me with little kids?" I ask back. I watch Carly recollect to her self.

" Yeah, you shouldn't help." She says. I laugh and she quickly joins. I hear a knock on the door and Freddie quickly runs to it.

" I hear laughing." I hear. I look up and see Audrey. The laughing seizes. Ugh. The slight word escaped my lips. She tries to act annoyed at my slight comment of her presence. She then immediately turns her attention to Freddie.

" So, what do you want to do tonight?" She asks.

" Movie, arcade, restaurant?" She suggests.

" I was in the mood for," Freddie says and then suddenly stops as his phone starts ringing. I didn't really listen to his conversation because all I hear is 'Blah, blah, blah'. That's what most of his conversations sound like anyway.

" Is everything okay?" Audrey asks.

" I really wanted to hang with you tonight but, my train club just called me and asked me to help with a train re-model." Freddie replies.

" I thought I got you kicked out of the train club?" I ask. He turns his head to me.

" I was kicked out. Then when I told them that we broke up and they let me back in." Freddie replies. Wow. That train club desperately needs more members. Pathetic.

" It's okay. I was coming over here from my friend Kristen's house anyway. I'll go back." Audrey says. Freddie kisses her on the cheek and heads out. Audrey stands by the door with her eyes on it and her hands deep in the back of jean pockets.

" You weren't coming from your friend's house?" Carly asks.

" Nope." Audrey says bluntly. She turns her body to us.

" What' cha guys watching?" She asks, looking at the television screen.

" We're trying to find a scary movie to watch." Carly replies.

" Have you two seen 'Two Charlies'?" Audrey asks back.

" Oh yeah, I saw the trailer for that!" I say with excitement.

" What's it about?" Carly asks.

" It's about these two girls named Charlie both born on November fourteenth," Audrey says.

" And one of them goes insane and tries to kill the other one." I add.

" Who's in it?" Carly asks.

" Penelope Parr and Greta Jefferey." Audrey replies.

" I'm down for the movie." Carly says, starting to search it in the 'On Demand' list. Carly looks up at Audrey.

" Wanna stay?" She asks.

" Sure!" Audrey says and takes a seat next to me on the left. Oh Carly, you didn't just do that.

Audrey

…..

I find it sweet that Sam and Carly are inviting me to stay and watch a movie. I took a seat next to Sam so she next to Carly. It's not like I scream during horror movies. Well…once. It was Paranormal Activity. Really scary if you ask me.

" Before we start this movie," Sam says. She turns her head to me. " I haven't really approved you of being Freddie's new girlfriend," I cock my eyebrow. " So…I'm starting this movie with a hundred points of respect towards you. Every time you flinch and gasp, half a point. Scream or jump, a full point. The object of this challenge is for me to have more than fifty-five points of respect towards you." Sam finishes.

" What if you scream and jump at the same time?" I ask.

" A point and a half." Sam replies. Carly looks uncertain about this challenge.

"I accept this challenge." I say with dignity. Carly rolls her eyes but I smile. The movie starts and I get myself comfortable meaning by, kicking off my sneakers and putting my purple stripped socks on the coffee table. Just like Carly and Sam. I slouch a bit in my spot. Nothing really scary. So far...

-0-

I'm a fair team player so when I say that Sam has sixty-three points of respect towards me. I know! How? Well, think of it this way. Let's say your best friend goes insane and then kills your boyfriend. Then she tries to kill you. Wouldn't you be scared too? I could never see my friend Kristen trying to kill me. She's too innocent. Like a porcelain doll. Brunette Charlie is curling her hair for the prom (shown on the screen). She picks up her head from putting hair spray and, OH MY GOD BLONDE CHARLIE IS BEHIND HER! I sink more into the couch and try not to scream. Carly has sunk into the couch like me. Sam sits like an indian eating the popcorn without making a sound. How? The two Charlies quickly get into a fight that literally starts from the third floor bathroom to the living room. Lots of wall bumps and stair tumbles. Blonde Charlie has a sharp knife and brunette Charlie has a gun. The next thing I know, one of them is not moving. They just both lay on the floor. With a pool of blood around them. Then the insane one pops up onto the screen! Sam's popcorn goes flying everywhere as she screams-and-jumps. On the couch, in our hairs', down my shirt the popcorn lands. I hate when that happens. The ending credits come on and Carly gets up to turn off the lights. Sam turns her head to me. I look at her face.

" I can't believe I'm actually saying this to you Audrey but," Sam says. " I have respect for you." She adds and pats my shoulder. " Sixty-three to be exact." She comments.

" Thanks." I say. " And from Freddie's ex that means a lot to me."

" Yeah, never mention the ex part again." Sam says bluntly. I put my sneakers on quickly and head out.

Carly

….

I watch from the counter, Audrey practically running out the door. I look down at Sam disappointingly.

" Did you have to scare Audrey away?" I ask.

" I might approve her, but I'm not going to be friends with her." Sam replies. I roll my eyes and head upstairs to sleep


	3. Planning the Blind

Audrey

…

I follow Freddie, my smoothie in hand, into Carly's. It seems like Freddie spends more time at Carly's than his actual house. I don't really want to ask why because I enjoy hanging with his friends. Even though his friend Gibby has the attendancy to ask me if I find him attractive. Then that just becomes a giant awkward moment of epic proportion. Gibby's not attractive at all! And I'm such a nice person. We walk through the front door and head up to the studio.

" Hey Carly." Freddie says as we enter through the door. Carly sits on the beanbag with her laptop, Sam and Marcus sit in the car, sharing a piece of jerky. Okay. This is more awkward. Freddie clears his throat. Sam and Marcus drop the jerky in their mouths and look at us.

" Hi." I say so innocently. Freddie pulls out two chairs from the side of the room and we sit down. No one tries to converse. I look down to Carly. She clearly doesn't want to be here with us. Think of a topic.

" Is anyone going to the Jonas Square Carnival?" I ask.

" That's tomorrow?" Marcus asks.

" Yeah, I heard everyone gets in for free with student ID cards. I heard kids from Dalton, Montgomery and Ridgeway are going." I reply. Marcus turns his head to Sam. He has his arm around her as their feet lie on the hood.

" You want to go baby?" Marcus asks.

" Yeah! I want to get my whack-a-mole on." Sam replies.

" Audrey?" Freddie says. I look at him. " You want to go?" He adds. "

I'd love to." I say smiling.

" Hello! What about me! I want to have fun too!" Carly exclaims. I down at her. She does deserve to have a date to the carnival. I look over to Macus.

" What was the name of your chemistry partner sophomore year?" I ask, directing Marcus.

" Nerd." Marcus replies.

" Not his nickname Marcus. His real name." I watch Marcus roll his eyes trying to remember.

" Nerd?" He answers questionably.

" You and him made smores in class and then you two climbed out the window to avoid detention." I say disappointingly. Sam, Carly and Freddie giggle.

" Oh! Yeah! Josh! That hidden inner devil!" Marcus says. I roll my eyes. That's the only way he remembers him?

" What about this Josh?" Carly asks.

" Would you like to go on a date with him?" I ask back.

" I don't really know now. If he's a devil.."

" He's not a devil. He loves to have a good time. Enjoys diner food," Marcus says.

" He's a baseball player and is an amazing writer!" I add. " I promise you, you'll love him!" I watch Carly think about it.

" Is he a cute kisser?" Carly asks.

" I don't know. It's one of those things you'll have to find out yourself." I reply.

" Sure."

" Yeah!" I pull my phone out of my skirt pocket.

-0-

Carly

…

" Hello kiddo!" Spencer exclaims as he walks through the door.

" Hello adulto!" I exclaim from the computer.

" Someone is smiling." Spencer says coming closer to me, turning around the counter.

" Yes I am."

" Why?"

" 'Cause Freddie's new girlfriend and Sam's new boyfriend got me a date for tomorrow night's carnival."

" In Jonas Square."

" Yeah. And then I friended Audrey on facespace and then I went through her friends, and found a picture of Josh! Look!" I swing the computer screen around to show Josh's beautiful face. He looks like Ryan Reynolds with deep brown hair and hazel eyes. Me, ow.

" He's a good look'n." Spencer comments.

" I know, I'm gonna have him for New Year's eve." I say in my head. But then I realize I said it out loud. Spencer looks at me awkwardly. He takes a few steps back and just goes to the fridge. The things I should keep in my head.

" So whats the thing between Audrey and that Marcus dude." Spencer asks with his head still in the fridge.

" I don't really know." I reply. " I can't really tell. I just think it's one of those relationships where you happen to know one another with the feeling of hate." I add. Spencer comes back to the counter with a root beer.

" Really? Because I don't believe it."

" Why?"

" Because, two days ago when you two we're doing iCarly. I went to the groovy smoothie to get myself a smoothie and you know what I saw,"

" What?"

" Audrey and Marcus, conversing!"" Conversing!" I say mocking his tone of voice.

" Yes, conversing! Like as if they were once best friends who had a little something in the past and it has altered their lives."

" Like Sam and Freddie?" I ask in disbelief.

" Just like Sam and Freddie! Like, scary similar." Spencer says. I roll my eyes in disbelief and jump off the stool.

" I'm going to bed!" I yell.

" Sam and Freddie similar!" Spencer exclaims. I walk into my room, pull off my clothes and put own my pajamas. I jump into bed. _' Sam and Freddie smilier!'_. Sam and Freddie smilier? I lie my head on my pillow. Time for sweet beautiful Josh dreams._ ' Sam and Freddie smilier!'. ' Sam and Freddie smilier!'._ OH MY GOD! I jump up in the bed.

" Audrey and Marcus dated!" I exclaim.

" I told you!" Spencer yells through the door. What the heck?


	4. Lover's Carnival

Carly

…

I sit on the couch next to Freddie as we wait for the rest of the crew to show up. Sam is coming over with Marcus and Josh. Audrey is coming over here by herself.

" Did you finish your literature short story on obsessions and desires?" Freddie asks.

" Yeah. Mine is about how this man goes insane and murders a bunch of thirteen year old girls to find his daughter." I reply.

" That is…disturbing."

" Thanks. I got inspired by a criminal minds episode." I say.

" Oh criminal minds." Freddie says, reverting his eyes to phone out in front of him. All of a sudden, Sam comes bolting through the door. I jump up.

" Isn't he hot!" I exclaim in happiness.

" Yeah! I want to tell you that before he came in and also, may I say that he looks _gorgeous _in red!" Sam says. I squeal. I hear a knock on the door. I run past Sam and go to the door. I fix my hair quickly. I open the door and I see Marcus with Josh.

" Hey.." I grab Marcus by the shirt and pull him into the room so I can just look at Josh.

" Hello Josh." I say, lost in his eyes.

" Hello Carly." Josh says. I giggle. He says my name cutely. I let him in and we stand around in a large circle. I continue to look at Josh. He as such a beautiful smile.

" So, where's the Audrey?" Marcus asks.

" She should be here any second." Freddie replies. Does Josh look good shirtless? I hope he does. I hear a knock on the door and I go get it. It's Audrey.

" Hey Audrey." I say. I glance down at her legs and see a four year old boy wrapped around one.

" You have something on your leg." I say, pointing to it.

" I know." She says annoyingly. She stumbles into the room. " Okay Elliot, you have to get off my leg." She says looking down at the child.

" Who's this?" Freddie asks getting down to his knees to look at the boy. He does have Audrey features.

" This is my brother Elliot. I told my parents I was going with you guys and then at the last minute they gave me him to take care of." Audrey explains.

" It's okay. Not to mention he's adorable." I say. Little Elliot lifts up his head.

" Marcus!" Elliot exclaims.

" What up my little man?" Marcus replies back. Elliot gets off of Audrey and jumps into Marcus' open arms. Awe. It's too cute.

" Everything is a okay cowboy." Elliot replies. Way too cute.

" Nice to hear sailor." Marcus says. He holds Mike in his arms. It's then I start to get suspicious. Why would Elliot know Marcus that well? Did Audrey and Marcus used to date or something? That would be the only way Elliot would know about Marcus.

" Hello? I want food in my belly." Sam says.

" Yes! Let's go!" Josh says. He takes my hand and we all head out the door.

-0-

We come to the carnival and everything is in full swing. Sam and Marcus head off to the food station as Audrey, Freddie and Elliot go to the games, leaving Josh and I to get to know one another. I can't help of smile. He's so sweet and is constantly pulling jokes that actually make sense. We walk around for some time.

" You want to go in the tunnel of love?" Josh suddenly asks. Yes! Yes! YES!

" I would love to." I reply smiling. We get in line with our tickets and then finally get into a dove boat. He puts his arms around my shoulders. I'm so in love but ever so curious about Marcus and Audrey at the same time.

" How do you know Marcus and Audrey?" I ask. He smiles.

" I've known Marcus since sophomore year when we were chemistry lab partners and I know Audrey because I played her father for the school production of Romeo and Juliet." Josh replies.

" Well…thank god you were the father." I joke. He laughs.

" Yeah." We sit in silence as we go through the love history part of the tunnel.

" So…you know the history of Marcus and Audrey?" I ask.

" I've been asking the same question myself actually." He replies.

" Really?" He takes his arm off of my shoulder and turns his body to me so he can look into my eyes.

" This is the weird thing. Marcus and Audrey were inseparable from the first grade to the eighth grade. Then when we all came to the high school…Marcus became this total bad boy and started treating Audrey like a piece of dust. "

" Wait, you said you didn't know them until high school. How did you know this before hand? And what happened between them?"

" I don't know! I've been trying to figure this out. You see, in elementary and middle school, I was in the same year but never the same classes. Basically, everybody knew that Marcus and Audrey were best friends but then something happened. No one really knows. Mostly people remember before hand how Marcus would wear polo shirts and khakis. He was a total nerd and Audrey really helped him get out of his security bubble. I just want to know what happened!" He turns his head away from me to breathe.

" I know this is going to sound really weird but the fact that we both wanted to find out what happened between Marcus and Audrey…" He turns his head to me. " It's really turning me on." I add. He grabs my face in an instant and starts making out with me.

Marcus

…

After eating some carnival food, Sam and I find us in a game of bumper cars. Sam is all in it for the win. She defeated me in whack-a-mole and then actually tried to win at the hammer bell game. That's my girl. She tried to pick up the hammer three times and failed all three times. Until I helped her pick it up. I knew that she would kill me but she let it slide. The bumper cars come to an end and we all get out. Sam meets up with me at the entrance and grabs my hand.

" So I was thinking of ice cream." She suggests.

" Sure." I say smiling. We walk over to the ice cream booth and get a cookies-n-cream for Sam and a pistachio for me. I pay and we walk over to a picnic table. We sit on the table part.

" Having fun?" I ask.

" Yeah. I always have fun with you." Sam replies.

" Aw, give me some sugar." I say. She leans in and kisses me. I go back to licking my ice cream.

" I hope Freddie and Audrey are having a good time, since they have Elliot." Sam says.

" Knowing Audrey she put Eliiot in the kids play pen and left him there." I say.

" Is Elliot that annoying?"

" Are ADHD kids that hyper?" I ask back.

" Touché" I go in and kiss her again. Sam devours her ice cream. She grabs my hand and pulls me off the table.

" To the carousel!" Sam exclaims. I laugh as I follow her.

Audrey

….

I look at Freddie playing and interacting with Elliot. I can tell that Elliot is enjoying him. That's a first. For Elliot.

" I want to go on the butterfly ride." Elliot says in his adorable four year old voice.

" Sure Elliot." I say. Elliot continues to hold Freddie's hand with an ice cream with another. We've been called a family two times this evening. Should I be concerned? We drop him off at the ride and Freddie takes me to the Ferris Wheel. We got in line and soon get on the ride.

" Elliot is really nice boy." Freddie says.

" Yeah. He gets it from my mom. She's all about being mature and polite." I say.

" It shows."

" Yeah."

" So….how does Elliot know Marcus?" Freddie asks. Thank god, an easy question.

" Not only do Marcus go to school together, but we're neighbors. Lots of water balloons and silly string fights on the fourth of July." I reply.

" Needless to say you don't like the winter." He jokes.

" Oh yes…the snowball fights." I say reminiscing. " Last year I got a nose bleed." I add, remembering. I feel Freddie's muscular arm wrap around me. I rest my head on his chest. The ferris wheel suddenly stops. With us right on top.

" How serendipitous." Freddie says.

" I know." I add smiling. I lift my head and look into his chocolate eyes. He leans in and kisses me passionately on the lips. I snake my arms around his neck as I kiss back. I feel the ferris wheel start again.

" Get a room!" Someone yells.

" No talking!" Freddie yells, pausing from our make-out. I let out a slight laugh. We resume for three minutes until we hit the ground. I wipe away my watermelon chapstick from Freddie's lips. We jump and run over to the butterfly ride. Elliot stands by the entrance, with his arms crossed.

" I'm going to tell mommy you were doing adult things with Freddie." Elliot says. Freddie tries not to laugh at Elliot's statement.

" Oh yeah," I say bending down to Elliot's height. " Then I'm going to tell mommy that you were the one who broke the purple vase." I watch Elliot think about it.

" I'm tired." He says.

" Good answer." I comment. I take his hand.

" What time is it?" I ask Freddie.

" Around nine forty." He replies.

" We should go to the meeting point." I suggest.

" Yeah, I agree with you. I'll text them." Freddie says going to start messaging. I look at our meeting point. The gypsy in the booth. Carly and Josh are making out while Sam and Marcus share a cotton candy.

" And they're here." Freddie says disappointingly. I cover Elliot's eyes. He's too young to see this.

" I'm four you know." Elliot says. I smirk. He wants to be a big boy.

" Okay! Let's go! This one has to get to bed before ten fifteen." I say out loud. Carly stops the kissing and Sam starts to hog the cotton candy.

-0-

Marcus

….

We drop off Carly, Sam and Freddie at the Bushwell Plaza and part our ways with Marcus once we reach his street. I hold Elliot in my arms as he sleeps. The cute little bugger. I pass my hand down his back. I can feel his baby breath against the nook in my neck.

" Thanks, for carrying Elliot." Audrey says. I look over to her as she walks next to me. She's wearing that complimentary blue shirt that I like.

" It's no big deal." I say. " He's a good kid after all. And he gets that from his superiors." I add.

" I'm not superior to him." Audrey says laughing. I look to my right and see my house. Audrey knows it's time to her to take Elliot. I slip him into her open arms. Our hands touch and it's electricity. We meet eyes for a few seconds. So blue.

" I've got to go." Audrey says and runs to her house, holding Elliot tight to her.

Man, what I've missed.


	5. Late Nights & Chocolate Fights

Freddie

….

I walk out of the elevator and walk to my front door. I unlock the door and come in.

" Hey mom! Did you make the cookies for the clubs bake sale?" I yell.

" Yes! I did!" My mom yells. I come to the kitchen and see a wide variety of cookies in boxes. What the?

" How did you make all these cookies?" I ask amazed.

" Nope." She replies bluntly.

" I helped." I hear. I turn around and Audrey stands there with towel, drying her hands. I walk out of the kitchen area and come to Audrey by the couch.

" How? Why?" I ask.

" Remember? How I lent you my copy of 'The Giver'? Well, anyway, I had to get it back for a paper so I stopped by and I met your mom. Then you called saying you needed cookies for tomorrow so I offered to help." Audrey replies. She smiles. I know her too well. She's going to laugh.

" What?"

" You are a very, adorable…baby." She giggles. I roll my eyes.

" I can't believe she showed you the baby pictures." I say in a slight annoyed tone.

" Don't worry. I didn't see you butt naked." She says taking my hand, reassuring me. I kiss her on the cheek.

" Okay you two. I have to go to my night shift." My mom says as she walks past us, heading to the door.

" Nice to meet you Ms. Benson." Audrey says turning her body to my mom.

" Nice to meet you too Audrey." My mom says smiling. I watch her leave, closing the door behind her. Audrey turns her eyes to me. Wow.

" What?" She asks.

" You will officially be the first girlfriend that my mother will approve of." I reply smiling. She flashes her teeth and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

" I have to add some chocolate kisses to the peanut butter cookies. Give me a second." Audrey says.

" Okay." I say. She walks away to the kitchen and I sit down on the sofa. I turn on the television. Ooo, Celebrities Underwater. Kathy Griffin is on it. I put my feet up on the coffee table. Something suddenly hits my head. What the? Another hits my arm. I see the silver foiled chocolate kiss on the sofa. Oh Audrey. I turn my head to her. She has an evil smirk on her face.

" I just found a chocolate kiss over here." I say, holding it up.

" That's weird. I swore I just used it for a cookie." Audrey says coming up to me.

" Really?" I ask.

" Really!" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my lap. She giggles.

" What happened today?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

" I got an A on my english paper. Had a chicken taco for lunch and single handedly made a pasta sauce in Home Ec." She replies.

" Was it a good pasta sauce?"

" It was an amazing pasta sauce." I kiss her on the lips and she kisses back passionately. She snakes her arms around my neck. She leans back on to the sofa, I rest my hand on her back as I lie on top of her. We deepen our kiss. My other hand holds her waist. I suck on her bottom lip and she moans. I kiss from her lips to her collar bone. She hisses my name. I then come back to her lips. We kiss passionately and we slowly come back to little pecks. She smiles as she looks into my eyes. Her fingers graze my hair above my ear.

" Your so amazing." She says.

" Your so amazing." I say.

" Stop being homeless romantic."

" I can't stop."

" Then I think I'll have to enjoy it." She jokes. I kiss her again and then sit back up. She sits up as well, her eyes look at the television clock.

" Oh look, four thirty. I have to go." She says getting up. She takes her backpack from the kitchen counter and heads to the door. I get up and grab her wrist. She turns her body to me and flashes a smile.

" When can I see you again?" I ask.

" Maybe tomorrow my prince." She replies.

" Then I'll be waiting for that call princess." I say. She leans in and kisses me quick. I let go of her wrist and watch her walk out the door.

-0-

Sam

….

I sit at my desk actually trying to complete the American History assignment. Why southerns? Why? I hear the door bell ring. I turn my head to the clock on my desk. Midnight? How would be ringing our door bell at midnight? It can't be mom because she has keys. Must be an ex-boyfriend how found out the home address. I take the bat from under my bed and head down the stairs. I come to the door and check through the peep hole.

" Marcus?" I ask myself out loud. I open the door and lie the bat on my shoulder. Marcus flashes his famous smile.

" Are we going to smash some mail boxes?" Marcus asks, from looking at the bat.

" What are you doing here? " I ask back. " It's midnight." I state as well.

" I couldn't sleep. All I could think about is you."

" That is so cheesy."

" This is what happens when you date me."

" I should have read that warning label."

" If you could only find it." Marcus says. I laugh. He leans in and kisses me. As he pulls back, I throw my bat into the living room. I hear it land on the wooden floor. I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into my house. He picks me up by the waist and I cling my legs to his body.

" We're shall we take this?" He asks.

" To the bedroom." I say.

" Upstairs?"

" What do you think?" I ask back being kinky. He kisses me passionately. We bump a couple of times int the wall and hit the banister on the stairs. I kiss back forcefully. Once we hit my room, we lie on the bed going further than ever before. Not really sex but, something sweet. We snuggled. I know, me snuggling. Marcus's arms so nice and beefy, that it kept me warm. I kept my arms around his neck and we continued to kiss but with small pecks. I lie on top of him. He plays with my hair a bit.

" Your so beautiful." He says.

" Thank you." I say. He kisses me on the forehead. It's sweet. He looks into my eyes.

" Can I spend the night?" He asks.

" Only if you'll be the blanket." I reply.

" I can do that." He smiles. We get under the covers and he wraps his arms around me again.


	6. Curiosity killed the Girls

Carly

…

Thinks are going great with Josh and I. Just perfect. I spend at least two hours a day talking with him. His voice never gets old. I walk down from my room to the kitchen. Oh look, Sam.

" Hey Sam." I say. She continues to stare at the television.

" Hi." Sam says in a voice that can be clearly called distracted. Typical.

" So how are things between you and Marcus?" I ask. I open the fridge and pull out a diet peppy cola can.

" Things are good." Sam replies so bluntly. I walk over to her and take a seat. I take the remote control from the coffee table and turn the t.v. off.

" Hey! That was American Horror Story!" Sam exclaims.

" Well I'm sorry that your a person from America that didn't feel the horror in the story." I say. Sam rolls her eyes and continues to finish her popcorn. I take a handful of popcorn. We sit there, eating. She eventually steals my soda and sips it.

" Now your part Carly." I point out in a disappointing tone of voice.

" So?" Sam asks back with an attitude. I roll my eyes. I look around the room for a second and my purple shirt in the laundry pile, on the table, remind me of Marcus and Audrey.

" What do you think the deal is between Audrey and Marcus?" Sam suddenly asks. She stole the words right out of my mouth.

" I don't really know." I reply.

" But I thought you said you found out something from Josh."

" Yeah, but the only evidence I got was that they were friends in middle school. Then once they hit high school, bam!"

" So what was the bam?"

" I don't know. Secretly dated. Secretly loved each other and admitted it. Had there first kiss with one another."

" But how would any of those lead to their relationship now?"

" Well, if they dated….maybe Marcus cheated on Audrey."

" Or Audrey cheated on Marcus."

" But Audrey doesn't look like the cheating type."

" Agreed." Sam and I both sigh. I take a sip from my, I mean, 'our' peppy cola.

" I got an idea." Sam says.

" Whats the idea?" I ask back.

" Where's the best place to see to see someone in their natural habitat?" Sam asks.

" Home?" I answer. Wait a minute! " We're not gonna sneak into Audrey's room!" I exclaim.

" As much fun that truly sounds…no. Which place can you observe two people."

" You sound like a scientist." I state.

" A school." Sam says. Dun, Dun, DUN?

-0-

Sam

….

" I don't see why I had to be the redhead." I say, fixing my wig.

" I can not pull the redhead look with these eyebrows." Carly says. We have both disguised our selves to roam Montgomery school. I'm the fashionable redhead and Carly's the french foreign exchange kid. With the bob haircut and chiffon blouse. I fix my leather pants. I dislike these pants, but they do make my butt look good. There are perks to leather pants. The good news is that we totally blend in with one another.

" Ooo, we need names." Carly says.

" I'm Maddie and you can be Diana."

" Why do you get the name from this century?" Carly whines.

" No complaining!" I say. We go through the red double doors and come into this courtyard with rows of lockers and in the center, a open garden. I see a couple of doors to bathrooms.

" Oh look! Audrey!" Carly says under her breath. Audrey is putting stuff in her long locker. Oh I would kill for one of those. She's wearing blue jeggings with a loose stripe sweater and black converse. We walk a few steps and then hide behind the row of lockers. At least five people have said hi to her with three being boys. Boys uh? She closes her locker and walks our way. We stay behind the lockers. As she passes us, it's the confirmation that we have blended in. Carly grabs my wrist and we go through the red double doors again. We act like sly ninjas as we follow her to some class. We follow her up two floors and she doesn't suspect a thing. Success! She walks into some room. Carly and I take our moments to make sure we don't get caught. We reach the door. We peer our heads through the door window.

" Home ec?" Carly questions. " This is what she does in her spare time?" She adds.

" That tasty-baking brunette." I say. She puts her hair in a very perfect high pony-tail.

" She has amazing hair." Carly comments.

" Yes. Like a greek goddess'." I add. Carly looks at me and gives me the 'your right' eye brow look. Audrey starts to pull out ingredients.

" Please be brownies! please be brownies!" I repeat.

" She's pulling out a lime." Carly observes.

" Key lime pie! Yes!" Doing the little ca-ching thing with my fist. Audrey starts making the fluffy white part. Yummy. We then both hear footsteps down the silent hall. Carly grabs my wrist again and pulls me into the classroom across the hall. We peer through the door window.

" Marcus?" I exclaim under my breath. He opens the door to the room.

" Do you think she can make a five layer chocolate cake?" Carly asks suddenly. I look at her with sheer stupidity.

" I don't know. Maybe we should ask her." I reply with sarcasm.

" Right now?" Carly asks back. I look back through the window.

" Your such a blonde." I say disappointingly.

Audrey

….

" Making a key lime pie, making a key lime, for my boyfriend! And his two best friends! Two best friends! Who are girls! That rhymes with curls! And pearls! And twirls!" I sing to myself. God, I should get speakers. I suck at making up songs. Yep, I've now confirmed it.

" Marcus has entered the room." I hear. I look up at the door and there Marcus stands.

" Marcus should leave the room." I state. I go back to making the whipped cream.

" Love to, but can't." Marcus says. He comes closer and rests his arms on the table. He points his finger to me.

" I need you." He says.

" I'm not making you break-up cupcakes." I say bluntly.

" Not break-up cupcakes." He says. I look into his eyes. " I need a vanilla cake that says ' Your perfect, just the way you are' ."

" You know your basically asking me to quote a Bruno Mars song. Thee most cheesiest thing in the whole world."

" It's a joke between Sam and I."

" Wow. Marcus Sandler, hooked on to one girl for two weeks now. It's truly a record." I say.

" Well, that's what happens when you try to make things right in your life." He says. It goes to my heart. Like a knife. A sharp, horror movie knife. He picks his backpack up from the floor and heads out. A tear rolls down my cheek. I run to the door and run into the hallway.

" Marcus!" I yell. My speed has let my hair tie fall out. He turns to me.

" I just wanted to tell you that, it's okay." I yell. He looks at me with a sincere face. " You never really know what the future holds and we can't predict it. No one really can. " I add. He starts to walk away again.

Carly

….

" I question." I say. I hear a loud thud. Sam actually…fainted? This is a defiant start.


	7. Carly the Schemer

Carly

….

I look at Sam's lifeless body on my couch. She's alive but, completely paralyzed. It's starting to scare me. This is not Sam.

" Please move!" I exclaim. Sam sits up and pulls off her red-hair wig. Letting her hair our of the pony-tail. She looks to me.

" Can you answer this question?" Sam asks.

" What's the question?" I ask back.

" You wanna know."

" I sort of don't want to know."

" Well, I'm gonna ask it."

" Oh crab." I say disappointingly to myself. Sam comes up to me.

" What happened between Audrey and Marcus?" Sam asks calmly. " OR AM I GOING PYSHCO?" She yells. It makes me jump. I get down from the stool and hold her shoulders.

" Your not psycho. Not even Nora psycho."

" So what's happening between Audrey and Marcus?" Sam asks back to me.

" What about Audrey and Marcus?" I hear Freddie asks. Once again, Freddie has entered at the wrong time. Sam stands next to me speechless. I then realize it's time I should get my hair out of the french bob. I pull out my hair pins and take off the hat.

" What are you guys wearing?" Freddie asks laughing to himself.

" Nothing…." Sam and I say in unison, in a disbelief tone of voice.

" Nothing is always a something." Freddie says jokingly. I roll my eyes to Sam giving her the look that, she has to tell Freddie what we just did. She looks at me like, 'No-way-in-hell-that-I'm-gonna-tell-him'.

" Whats going on here?" Freddie asks suspiciously. I look at Freddie. I bite my lip as I think how to put it.

" Something happened between your girlfriend and Sam's boyfriend and we don't know what exactly!" I exclaim, bluntly?

" Wait? What? My Audrey had something with that, that, jerk face!" Freddie yells.

" Hey! No yelling!" I yell.

" He's not the jerk face! Your girlfriend's the jerk face!" Sam yells.

" How is she the jerk face?"

" Well, they were both part of some kind of relationship that lead to a decision and a regret." I say in a calm voice.

" What decision? And what regret?" Freddie asks.

" I don't know!" Sam replies.

" And that's what we have to find out." I say.

" How do you suppose we do that?" Freddie asks back again.

" I don't know!" Sam argues. She walks down to the couch and sits down. Freddie walks past me and takes a seat in front of the computer. He lies his forehead in his open palm. Think, Carly think. How do you get two people to give you an answer that you crave. Like a burger. A big juicy, meaty, burger. Snap out of it! How do you get two people to admit something? Think harder brain! Like if god sent me a message, on the t.v. screen, flashes that scene from Sixteen candles. Where Samantha and Jake Ryan are sitting alone about to blow out Samantha's candles. In a secluded room. A secluded room…

I turn to Sam and Freddie.

" Give me your phones." I say. Freddie and Sam look at me weirdly. Then they look at each other. They pull out their phones and hand them to me.

I run upstairs to my room.


	8. Confessions of a Teenage Couple

Marcus

….

I come to Carly's door with my pizza box in hand. I swear Sam eats too much but she does have an amazing body. I go to knock on the door, and the door swings open with a small touch. Okay, creepy? I walk inside and it's dark but I can still see the outline of furniture. I walk a bit more and lie the pizza on the coffee table.

" Sam?" I ask out loud. The door slams closed immediately.

" Sam?" I exclaim. I see something moving in shadows.

" If this is some weird kinky way to turn me it isn't working Sammi." I say in a scared tone of voice. All of a sudden, I feel someone pinch my shoulder. No, no, no!

-0-

Ugh. My head. Is this wood against my skin? I pick up my head and look around. The iCarly studio? What the,

" Hello." I hear. I look around and see Audrey seating on the floor. I get up and head to the glass door.

" It's locked." She says. I remove my hand from the doorknob and then go for the elevator.

" It's disconnected." She adds. " And may I say, I'm glad you got pizza." She takes another bite out of the pizza. I start patting my pants pockets and sweatshirt.

" They steal phones." Audrey says bluntly.

" How did Freddie get you here?" I ask. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Japanese food." She replies. I see the bag next to her. I run and slide to it like Elvis Presley.

" What do you have?" I ask.

" What do you think?" She asks back. I put my hand in the bag. Oh yeah,

" Shrimp tempora." I say smiling. I open the container and start digging in. I watch Audrey start to question the hawaiian slice before her.

" It doesn't have feelings you know." I say, with my mouth filled with shrimp. She giggles and turns her head to me.

" Why are we here?" She asks. I sit in silence because I don't have an answer to her question. I don't know why I am here, and defiantly with Audrey. She's a nerd. A total nerd.

" Maybe because your a nerd." I finally reply.

" Yeah, that's the reason why." Audrey says sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and takes another bite. I watch her move her hair behind her ear.

Sam

…

" All they're doing is eating!" I exclaim. Freddie and Carly look at me. We're all sitting on the couch with our feet on the coffee table. Carly continues to eat her popcorn.

" What is this suppose to prove?" Freddie asks, look at Carly.

" Easy. Two people in a confided room. Secrets come out and we learn some things." Carly replies. She pops another piece in her mouth. The door opens revealing Spencer.

" Ooo movie night. What'cha guys watching?" Spencer asks. Our eyes pop out a bit. We can't tell him that we've kidnapped Audrey and Marcus and left them in the studio. Freddie has the remote control.

" The movie is called…." I say, then nudging Freddie.

" Confessions of a teenage couple." He adds.

" Ugh. Misfits in love." Spencer comments and then runs to his bedroom. I look at the t.v. screen. Freddie did put the camera in the perfect angle. You see everything. Like Marcus' perfect arm muscles. I look at Freddie and realize that Freddie's arm muscle is a lot like Marcus'. Or should I say it the other way around since I dated Freddie first?

" Is it me or should the car hood have a steering wheel?" Audrey asks, on the screen.

" Nah, it's too cheesy." Marcus replies.

" Like this pizza." Audrey says, taking another slice.

" How many slices has that girl had?" I ask.

" This would be her fifth." Carly replies.

" Cool it on the pizza." Marcus says. Audrey looks at Marcus with an innocent look on her face.

" I didn't have lunch today." Audrey comments.

" But lunch is the most important meal of the day." He argues.

" That's breakfast dip-thong." She argues.

" I'm not a dip-thong!" Marcus yells back.

" That reminds me of someone." Carly says suspiciously.


	9. The One That Never Got Away

Audrey

…..

I look to Marcus as he puts the japanese cartons back into the bag from which the food came from. He looks lost, confused so to say. Also questioning the same question that I have….why are we here? He looks up to the wall next to the television screen.

" iCarly won the iWeb award in 2009." He says.

" Yep. 2009, the year of crazy things." I comment. He turns his head to me and smiles.

" I don't think crazy is right word." He says.

" Okay…how about surprising? Or dumbfounded. Or maybe…"

" Socially awkward." He adds. I roll my eyes.

" Something like that." I say. I sit in a canon ball position and lie my chin on my knee. A silence comes between us. I look to Marcus and he continues to stare at his feet.

" You know, it wasn't that surprising." I say.

" Your eyes shot out of your head." He says in a monotone voice.

" Wouldn't anyone?" I ask back.

" But you have to remember, I wasn't that much of a ladies man back then."

" Every girl wanted to kiss you."

" Yeah, not every girl."

" Can you please get over that…." I say, soon remising on that fateful day.

_It was the last day of school in the eighth grade, the end of the year football game and graduation party in the gym. The total fear of High School paralyzed me to sit on the benches on the football field. I didn't want to leave middle school. I didn't want to grow up. The moments I wished Neverland actually existed. Sitting in my green plaid shorts and white t-shirt._

_" Hey Audrey." I heard. I turned my head and saw Marcus coming towards me. Back then he wore polo shirts and khakis. He took a seat next to me. _

_" Hey." I say. _

_" Why are you so down?" He asks. _

_" High School." I reply. _

_" Come on, it's not going to be that bad." _

_" Yes, it is! I'm going to be ridiculed! By seniors and upper class-men." _

_" Why would you, Audrey Vaughn, be ridiculed?" _

_" Because, I'm so innocent and wholesome. Not to mention I never kissed anyone!" I look at Marcus as he is thinking, very deep. He looked at me. _

_" Just because you haven't kissed anyone?" He asks back. He starts to laugh. _

_" It's, not, funny." I say with each word, a punch to his arm. He rubs his arm. _

_" Well, I haven't kissed anyone." He says. I roll my eyes. _

_" You kissed Jessica Wilson at Gemma Harding's 13 birthday party." I say. _

_" Actually….." I turn my head to Marcus. " I didn't. The guys dared me and I froze before I could kiss her. She just told everyone that we kissed to save my dignity."_

_" Who knew Jessica was nice." I say, surprised. We sat there in silence for three minutes. It was so silent that i could hear myself breathing. I keep my eyes on the football field. Counting each of the lines to try to make some sense of the game. Since I clearly didn't understand it. Then a question came to mind. _

_" Hey Marcus," I say, turning my head. In an instant, Marcus's lips were on mine. Stealing my first kiss. It was sweet. Both of his hands rested on my shoulders. I keep my eyes closed and savored the moment. Did I only kiss so slightly back that I could feel him form a smile. He pulled back and I looked into his eyes. _

_" I love you." He says. I was in shock over the kiss but this was, a bombshell. _

_" Marcus," I say. I watch his eyes go into the shining glimmer of hope. But, " You're only a friend to me. I'm sorry. I don't love you back." Marcus got mad. He got out of his seat and ran down the bleachers and into the football field and straight to the field. I felt horrible. Heartbroken, actually. I never meant to hurt him. My gut felt empty. It was the first and the last time I got Marcus upset. _

Marcus

….

I look over to Audrey as she fiddles with her moccasin stings.

" I'm sorry I ran away." I say. I watch Audrey shut her eyes, with a single tear roll down her cheek.

" I'm the one who should be saying sorry." She says.

" Audrey…"

" No! I hurt you! I was the one who changed you. You came to high school as that bad boy who doesn't believe in love and wants to rebel against the system."

" Can you stop crying. Please." I watch Audrey slowly attempt to stop crying. It took her six minutes. A new one for her.

Carly

….

Oooo, this is getting better. Sam and Freddie both have same questionable looks.

" Hey Carly, ready to go to Penelope's diner." I hear. I turn my head and see Josh in the door way. Sam and Freddie look at me at the same time.

" I honestly forgot." I say in an innocent voice.

" What are you guys watching?" He asks coming closer to the t.v.

" No!" I exclaim. I jump on his back and cover his eyes. " It's getting good." I turn my head to Sam and Freddie. Same questionable look.

Marcus

…..

Audrey became calm again. She looks to me.

" I miss you. I miss us." She says. " Are you really in love with Sam?" She also asks.

" Well, let's just say, I've always had a thing for girls with blue eyes, because of you." Audrey moves closer to me.

" Well, no thanks to you, I'm into nerds. Or geeks. Whatever you call them."

Sam

…

" It's nerds." I say. I turn my head to Carly as she sits on Josh's lap. He now watching.

" Best, movie, ever!" He says. Carly pats his head.

Marcus

…..

" What are we trying to say?" I ask. I hear Audrey's breaths.

" Maybe that we've always tried to find one another in other people. As much as we try to hide it." Audrey replies. "That we miss each other. And what we used to be." She adds. She looks deep into my eyes. Looking into her blue eyes, all the feelings return from that night on the bleachers. My hand brushes against her cheek, taking a grasp on the back of her head. I bring her face to mine, and I kiss her. It feels right. Audrey pulls back. Her thoughts are wandering, I can tell in her eyes.

" That sneaky girl." Audrey says under her breath.

" What?" I ask.

" Carly put us up to this!"

" Do you really care?" I ask.

" No." Audrey says bluntly. She grabs my face and kisses me.


	10. Be Mine

Sam

…

" I just want to thank you Carly." Marcus say with his arm around Audrey.

" Yes, if it wasn't for you and your bright ideas, I wouldn't have realized what I really wanted in life," Audrey says turning her head to Marcus. " Marcus." She adds. Great. I roll my eyes and walk away. I'm happy for them. But, but…now I don't have a boyfriend! I pull up a seat and smash my head on the table. Time to sulk. I'm good at that. I feel someone pull up a seat next to me. I lift my head and look at Marcus.

" I never really wanted it to end this way." He says in a sincere voice. I try to smile.

" It's okay." I say. " I think we all know down in our hearts that we don't know true understanding of loss until we lost something dear." I add. Oh my god, I just gave good words of advice.

" I'm so glad you see it that way." Marcus says. He rubs his thumb against my cheek and kisses it. I jump out of the chair and run up the stairs to the studio. I can't watch him walk away with Audrey.

Freddie

….

I watch Sam run up the stairs from the counter. I sit on the stool and watch Marcus leave with Audrey. I'm not completely devastated. I started questioning they're relationship after that date night at the fair. I look at Carly and Josh canoodling on the couch.

" Let's eat." Josh simply says and then takes Carly by the hand, heading straight to the door. I sit by the computer thinking about the good memories I shared with Audrey. There all noteworthy, and lovable. Sort of like the moments I had with Sam, when...we were dating. I look up at the stairs and question my next move. I look up again at the stairs. *Sigh* I hop off the stool and run up the stairs. I come to the studio floor. I walk up to the studio door with caution. I can only see the back of Sam as she lies on the purple bean bag. Is she crying? Sulking? Well, she was doing that earlier in the kitchen. I open the door a crack.

" Sam?" I ask. I hear sigh.

" What do you want?" She asks back. I walk into the room more.

" Just to see how you are."

" I'm really peachy." Sarcastically. I roll my eyes and head to the car. I take a seat on the hood and look down to her.

" How are you feeling about all of this?" I ask.

" Crossed, vexed, displeased,"

" Ooo big words." I comment. She gives me a nasty look. I put my hands up in serenader.

" I saw it coming." She adds in a disappointing tone of voice. " And I didn't want to believe it. And watching them work out their feelings on screen, it just, tore my heart." She says. She jumps off the bean bag. " I've never felt so disappointed in my life, just because I was right."

" If it makes you feel any better," I say standing. " I got suspicious after the big fair date." I add.

" I guess I'm not the only one." I see a small smile on her face. I take Sam's hand and pull her into a hug. I feel her become more relaxed.

" I miss your arms." Sam says. " Marcus as the same arms as you." I feel her hand pass down my arm.

" I miss your giggles." I say. I feel her facial expression change as her cheek lies on my shoulder. She must be smiling. She lifts her head up and leaves my embrace. I hold on to her hand. Her eyes lock on our hands and then looks at my face.

" Be mine?" I ask. She smiles.

" I thought you wouldn't ask." She replies, and then giggles. I pull her in like a dancing move. She laughs as I dip her.

" I forgot for a moment that you have dancing movements."

" You forget a lot of things." I joke. Sam quickly kisses me and then whispers in my ear,

" I'm hinting that she should recreate that Audrey and Marcus scene."

Thank you Marcus.

For taking my girlfriend.

And realizing what I'm missing.


End file.
